Apache Kid Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Half-Breed's Treachery | Synopsis2 = Bacardo Al, an outlaw of mixed race is chased out of town by the sheriff and his posse but manages to escape into the plains. Among the posse is Aloysius Kare, and when the others continue their hunt, Kare slips away to hunt for Bacardo Al on his own. Meanwhile, Al has come across some Native American nomads travelling across the plains. He kills the last man in line and uses the dead man's shawl to disguise himself and hopes his disguise will allow him to slip away. Shortly thereafter, Kare comes across the dead Native American and changes into the Apache Kid. Seeing the nomads footprints he realizes that Al is posing as one of them when he sees his boot marks in the dirt following the procession. Seeking to catch Al in a trap, Apache Kid approaches the nomads and asks to join them. They allow him to join their pilgrimage so long as he does so in peace. As a token to this end, the Apache Kid agrees to leave all his weapons behind as he follows the band of nomads in their travels. Al becomes determined to try and find a way of eliminating the Apache Kid without blowing his cover, while the Apache Kid must quietly determine which of the men is Bacardo Al and not act until Al tries to take his life. Singling Al out in the group, the Apache Kid purposely puts himself between Al and the rest of the procession. When Al tries to stab the Apache Kid in the back, and the Kid stops him. The leader of the nomads then orders both of their deaths for disrupting their peace. The Apache Kid tries to speak reason, but Al drops his cover and pulls out his gun and threatens to kill them all. However, the Apache Kid had kept a single arrow hidden in his pants and uses it to disarm Bacardo Al of his weapon. Taking the outlaw into his possession the nomad thanks the Apache Kid for trying to use peace before conflict and allows the hero to go his own way. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Man Who Would Not Die! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Cougar Strikes! | Synopsis4 = The village of Apaches led by Red Hawk have had their livestock attacked and killed by what appears to be a cougar that has been stalking their lands and so the Apache Kid is sent out with a hunting party to track down and destroy the beast. However as night begins to fall they stop their hunt for the night and begin to return to their village. As they arrive home they hear the screams some of the women including White Swan. Questioning a woman named High Cloud they learn that her mate has been killed and that White Swan has gone missing. Searching the area, the Apache Kid and Red Hawk find cougar tracks near White Swan's teepee. The Apache Kid decides to go out and hunt the cougar alone and rescue White Swan if he can. As the Apache Kid follows the backtrail he confirms his suspicions: Whatever this cougar is, it stalks on two legs instead of four. In a nearby cave, the cougar who has kidnapped White Swan is a Native American man named Black Cougar who has fashioned weapons out of the paws of a cougar. He explains to White Swan that he was exiled from their tribe years ago for trying to oust Red Hawk as leader of the Apaches and that he has now come to get revenge by killing Red Hawk's son the Apache Kid. However it is not the Apache Kid who arrives at the cave, but his alter-ego Aloysius Kare. Unaware that Kare is really the Apache Kid, the Cougar demands that he drop his guns and become his prisoner, promising to let White Swan go in exchange. White Swan tells Kare to go warn Apache Kid and Red Hawk of the Cougar but Kare doesn't listen. Tossing down his guns, Aloysius turns himself over to the Couger who is true to his word and lets White Swan go. As it turns out, Black Cougar recognizes Aloysius Kare as the Apache Kid, remembering the time when Red Hawk took him in as a boy. Kare then surprises the Cougar by causing the cave to collapse, killing his foe with a ton of rocks. Leaving the cave, Aloysius tells White Swan to return to the Apache camp and tell the Kid and Red Hawk not to worry about the Cougar, as he will menace the tribe no more. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The story "The Challenge" contradicts the story of how Apache Kid won his horse Nightwind that was depicted in the story "The Curse of Night-Wind" featured in . As established in all of Timely and Atlas era western tales have been said to be dime store novels based on true stories of the heroes of the west. These conflicting stories could be considered two alternate takes on the actual story of how Apache Kid won his horse Nightwind. * The Apache Kid origin told in "The Challenge" can also be considered a fictionalized version. As established in , the Apache Kid was not a white man raised by Apaches but the son of mixed race his father was Caucasian and his mother a Native American. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}